This invention relates to transmissions and more particularly to a vehicular transmission for the driving and steering of a vehicle. Insofar as the invention relates to such vehicular transmissions, it is generally in the same field as that of the inventions disclosed in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Number Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,176,546 April 6, 1965 3,256,949 June 21, 1966 3,530,741 September 29, 1970 3,601,211 August 24, 1971 4,700,589 October 20, 1987 4,977,970 December 18, 1990 ______________________________________